


At the bar

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Innuendo, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Ozpin were sharing a moment, until TaiYang walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3u2w63/ozpin_and_qrow_teamkazehunters_on_tumblr/cxbe2yp?context=3
> 
> Image source: http://i.imgur.com/CuRlWP7.png

"Ozpin, do I detect a blush?" Qrow grinned. After the meeting, he'd invited Ozpin to a nearby bar, where they'd caught up on how they'd been doing. Qrow was pleased to her about Ruby's progress. They'd been drinking, and as time went on, Qrow was feeling happily drunk, and had slipped several choice words and phrases into his conversations. And it seemed they were having an effect on Ozpin.

Just then, heralded by the cries of various women, TaiYang Xaio Long burst in, an easy smile causing the bartender to swoon.

"Hey guys." Tai said, swaggering in. "Just got back from my latest patrol? Mind if I sit down?"

Qrow seethed as Tai made Ozpin shuffle up, sitting down next to the headmaster with one hand on his leg.

"Cozy." Tai grinned. Outside, women threw threw themselves at the windows along with the raindrops, sliding down into a growing pile of besotted women.

"Isn't it?" Qrow said, bitterly.

"Huh, don't be so down, you're killing the mood." Tai tutted. "So, Oz. Shall the three of us go somewhere... quieter?"

"The three of us?" Ozpin frowned.

"Yeah. You, me and this bottle of Atlesian Brandy." Tai produced the bottle from a pocket of his coat. "And at least two of them are going to end up inside one of us."

Ozpin smiled at Tai.

"Sure."

Qrow watched as Tai followed Ozpin out of the bar, disgust, anger, and disbelief jostling to be the most prominent on his face. Tai tipped him a wink as he left.

A collective groan emerged from outside, and the rather wet crowd of women slumped off back to whatever they had been doing before Tai had walked past them.

"Fucker." Qrow muttered, moving to the bar to get something stronger. He checked on the bartender, only to find her dazed and babbling.

"God. Dammit."

Qrow chucked several lein cards on the bar and staggered out.

 


End file.
